Drastic Fall
by penelo14
Summary: Sasha runs an illegal business and has been successful for a long time. But...things change.


This is a request for nyelator. I hope you like it and I'm sorry for taking a long time. Today, I was not feeling good at all, but I wanted to get this finished for you.

Anyway, hope you enjoy:)

* * *

She whined as she laid back in her office chair. She hated working on the payroll, it always took a long time to get the information and record it and…it just sucked. But…it has to be done.

"Come on." She heard another voice giggle at her. She looks to see her right-hand Natalya pull up a chair next to her, a clipboard in her hand. "You know it has to get done."

"I know, just hate doing it."

"I'll give you a nice massage when we're done Mistress Sasha."

Sasha grinned. Seeing the glint in Nattie's eyes meant there was going to be A LOT more than a massage.

"Let's get to work then."

* * *

As they worked, she couldn't help but look back at the progress of everything. She doesn't remember how the plan came to fruition, but it's now a stable business for her and her gang. She was excited, but worried as well. Now, she's grinning ear to ear over her sex slave business.

At first, it was willing prostitutes wanting a guarantee something will happen. Then one of the twins in her gang, probably Jey since he always suggests things, gave the idea of kidnapping people off the street and selling them, since prostitutes were becoming less frequent in the city. Sasha agreed, but she had one rule: the person must be between eighteen and forty years of age. As much as she's considered evil, she's not going THAT far.

Soon, the ladies heard a car rolling up to the building.

"Sounds like they're back." Natalya noted, setting the clipboard on the table and standing.

Sasha gets out of her chair, "I swear, if they bring me another sixteen year old, I will lose my shit. They know the rules; I'm not dealing with the 'Corrupting a Minor" bullshit."

"To be far, the kid _did_ look of age. And he didn't have ID on him, how else would they have known?"

"Looks can be deceiving. Very deceiving."

Natalya noticed an odd tone in her boss' voice at the last bit, but decided not to address it. She remembers how one of the members, Roman Reigns, was punished severely after asking the wrong question. As they walked, she couldn't help but wonder.

They reached the main level, meeting with some other members after their 'errand'. The place was empty due to renovations happening on the first floor. The main floor consisted of a small bar and lounge area, the front desk to greet clients and an elevator to take to the private hotel-like rooms on the second floor if the clients cannot wait.

Three men entered the lobby. All with long black hair, tribal tattoo on their right arm that covered practically all of it, one had a goatee that framed his face beautifully while the other two weren't as full, but it was present nonetheless. The two were twins, Jimmy and Jey Uso, as the third was their cousin Roman. The twins were each carrying someone over their shoulder, a man and a woman. They seemed to be unconscious, but Sasha could tell that the man had a VERY nice ass. It seemed too big for the jeans he was wearing.

"Good find boys?"

"Yes Mistress." Jimmy answered, setting the woman down in front of him. She also seemed to be blindfolded and her hands bounded behind her. The man must be the same way.

"Went to a far off connivance store," Jey continued, setting the man down next to the woman. "Stole some condoms and lube since we were running out, grabbed these two while we were at it."

Sasha hummed, "I see. Where are the items?"

"Naomi and Tamina are unloading them as we speak." Roman answered. "They offered to do so as we came to report to you."

"Good work." Sasha knelt in front of the still woman, her blonde hair glistening under the sun's rays from the glass door. "Have you checked their ID's? I seem to recall you bringing me a minor some time ago. You wish to not repeat that mistake correct?"

All three men felt a chill from her venomous words. She punished Jimmy terribly for that mistake, being that it was his misjudgment at the time.

"T-The woman had hers. She's thirty. The man didn't though, b-but-"

Sasha was about to flip when Natalya placed a gently hand on her shoulder. "Relax, we can check in the database."

Sasha sighed. That's right. Their tech person, Seth Rollins, set up a computer where they can pull information about anyone in the city from the main database. She wasn't sure how he did it, but she could care less. As long as it worked.

She slowly removed the woman's blindfold. The woman didn't wake, but from her other features, she was…fairly attractive. Sasha's sure some clients will take a fancy to her.

"Her name's Summer." Jey pointed out. "Thought she would make some money."

Sasha hummed, "Yeah, she's fetch a pretty penny." She moved to the man, noticing Roman grinning from ear to ear from the corner of her eye.

"Can't contain yourself?"

"Not really." he admitted. "Just want him underneath me, begging and withering."

Sasha giggled, "Hold your dick for a moment." She slowly removed the man's blindfold. He started stirring as she was removing the cloth, his eyes slowly opening.

Holy shit was this man cute!

Short dirty blonde hair, child-like face, deep blue eyes. So innocent looking, she'll enjoy watching him break.

You know, given he's between her age rules.

The man's breathing picked up as he looked around in fright and confusion. She cupped his face gently, "It's alright." she eased.

"W-Where am I?"

God, that voice. It was so sexy to hear.

"You're in my dungeon." She answered. "And now we need to get some answers from you. Speak out of line again and there will be consequences."

The man nodded quickly, eyes filling with fear.

"Nat, take him to the computer room. Seth should be in there already."

Natalya nodded, grabbing the man by his hair and pulling him up, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Oh, are you going to be fun to play with." she mused, pulling him along.

Roman was about to shout something, but Sasha spoke before he could.

"While she's getting the information we need, I need you two," she started, motioning to the twins, "to get her ready in one of the rooms upstairs. Roman, you get yourself ready in another. You and Nattie, if he's within my rules, will test him."

"By test you mean break right?" he smirked.

She shrugged, "Same difference."

* * *

Four months have past, and Sasha is rolling in money. The man, later learning his name to be Dean, was making A TON of money for her. Clients were throwing money away to have their way with him. He would be used at least four to five times a day.

It took a few weeks to properly train Summer and Dean with how things work in the dungeon. Sasha adored seeing them squirm, whither, scream and beg. She would take part in the training as well, having alone time with Summer or teaming with Roman or Nattie on Dean. She enjoyed every moment of their suffering.

In the late afternoon, the twins returned from their errand with a new recruit. Sasha met with them behind the building so the clients wouldn't catch wind of anything.

"How did it go?"

"Great Mistress." Jimmy smiled, pulling the struggling woman along. "Name on the ID says Carmella. Twenty-four."

Sasha was quick to remove the blindfold off Carmella's eyes, scanning her over.

"Hmm…yes. She'll be a fine addition. Can already see someone taking her and Summer for some fun."

Carmella growled, spitting in Sasha's face. Sasha followed it up with a hard slap. She then hands one of the twins a key card she got before meeting up with them.

"Get her ready. I myself with test her."

The twins nodded, dragging Carmella to the elevator.

Sasha heads back to her office, getting some personal toys to use. This was going to be fun.

She cut through the main floor, heading for the elevators. She hit the button and ascended. She'll teach that brat a lesson. No one crosses The Boss.

Once there, she exited and headed for the room. She could hear screaming and hitting sounds. Maybe the two were roughing her up a little. Just hope it's not too much, she wants some hits as well.

When she knocked on the door, one of the twins answered, a grin on his face.

"Girl's a feisty one."

Sasha glanced over his shoulder, seeing Carmella in only her bra and panties, kneeling on the floor, hand bounded behind her, her face and body a little bruised up.

A masterpiece.

"All the more fun. You two can head back down, I'll take care of her."

They nod and leave the room.

Sasha smirks at the other woman as she approaches her, tossing the bag of toys on the bed.

"Put up a fight huh?"

"Of course."

"You won't fight much longer. You'll get the routine soon."

Carmella glared, "We'll see about that."

"A challenge huh?" Sasha knelt down and grabbed her jaw. Carmella winced in pain.

"I like a challenge."

Carmella headbutts her, causing Sasha to let go and stumble back a bit. Carmella then bolts for the door, but Sasha recovered quickly and tackles her to the ground, Carmella landing on her side.

"You're very interesting." She praised, starting to unhook Carmella's bra. She then leaned down towards the struggling woman's ear. She thought she heard a whimper, making her grin.

"But I win."

After tossing the article of clothing away, she then slaps her ass, smiling at the yelp as she pulls the panties down. But before they come off, they both hear the faint sounds of sirens. Sasha thought it was passing through and paid it no mind. But it got louder and louder. Until it stopped, and was replaced by screaming and yelling.

…Oh no..

The door busted open and her life took a drastic turn. The cuffs were slapped on her wrists, sealing her fate.

* * *

She watched as her gang was pushed into the cop cars from her own. What happened? How were they caught? They were so careful on not getting tracked.

Off the corner of her eye, she saw her slaves being released.

A man with ramen noodle-like hair bolted towards Summer and Dean, hugging them tightly as all three of them cried.

A disgusting Hallmark moment.

Also she saw Carmella, now dressed, hugging a tall man with somewhat long dark blonde hair and a much smaller man who word cannot even describe.

What she missed after her car pulled away from the building was Carmella looking at her friends and saying:

"The plan worked."


End file.
